worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Spatula
Count Spatula is a monster truck, that first appears in Cars: The Video Game, in which he comes to Radiator Springs alongside Ginormous and The Crippler, to challenge Lightning McQueen to a monster truck rally race. History ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Count Spatula, The Crippler and Ginormous arrive in Radiator Springs, to challenge Lightning McQueen to a monster truck race at the Rustbucket Stadium. When Lightning accepts, the four compete in a twelve-lap race, that brings in many fans from all around Carburetor County. Once Lightning wins, they are not seen for the rest of the story mode. Count Spatula can be unlocked as a playable character in the Arcade and Versus modes by purchasing him for 15,000 bonus points in Ramone's House of Body Art. He is playable in some road races, though he can not be selected for Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, Sally's Wheel Well Sprint, Tailfin Pass Circuit, Delinquent Road Hazards and Tailfin Pass Grand Prix. While he has poor handling and stability stats, his speed and acceleration stats are high. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' .]]In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Count Spatula can be found competing in the first and second Monster Truck Waypoint Races. In the Arcade mode, Count Spatula may appear as an opponent when the player competes in any of the three Monster Truck Waypoint Races. Unlike in Cars: The Video Game, Count Spatula is not a playable character. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Count Spatula makes his third, and, so far, last appearance in Cars: Race-O-Rama. There are five Monster Truck Races and Count Spatula appears in all of them, except in the PlayStation 2 version, in which he does not appear in at all. Like in Cars: Mater-National, he is not a playable character. General information Physical appearance .]]Count Spatula is one of the tallest and largest Cars characters, rivaling the size of other monster trucks. He is painted grey, and has several modifications, including pipes on each side that release fire. He has large tires and two horns that are similar to Sulley's. Personality and traits Count Spatula speaks and behaves in a threatening manor, often shouting food-related threats at his opponents. His large size creates a menacing appearance, leaving other cars scared of him. Powers and abilities Count Spatula is apparently very strong but lacks speed and agility. His size enables him to accomplish tasks that smaller cars are unable to do. Appearances *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 4 **Acceleration: 3 **Handling: 2 **Stability: 3 Trivia *Count Spatula's name may be a portmanteau between Count Dracula and word spatula. Dracula was the title character of Bram Stoker's 1897 gothic horror novel Dracula. He is considered to be both the prototypical and the archetypal vampire in subsequent works of fiction, and Count Spatula is created for the appearance of a vampire. *Count Spatula is the only character introduced in Cars: The Video Game to be playable. Gallery Count Spatula.png|Count Spatula's model RCAE78-178.png|Count Spatula at the character select screen in Cars: The Video Game CountSpatula.jpg|''Cars: The Video Game'' CountSpatulaCarsTheVideoGame.jpg|''Cars: The Video Game'' CountSpatulaWR1.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Count.PNG|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Icon CSPAT a.png|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' status icon Quotes *"Yeah you have the tires, but do you have the METAL FORTITUDE?" - Cars: The Video Game *"Count Spatula will flatten you, like the pancakes you are!" - Cars: The Video Game *"There will be no smiley face on your pancakes!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"I will press your ham to the grill!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"I will pick the marshmallows out of your cereal!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages * Polish: Hrabia Łopata * Russian Граф Жракула (transcription: Graph Zhrakula) Meaning of translation * Polish translation, Hrabia Łopata means in English: Count Shovel. * Russian tranlation, Граф Жракула (transcription: Graph Zhrakula) is wordplay with word жрать (transcription: zhrat) is low colloquial to English eat or devour. Rest of wordplay is refference to Count Dracula (in Russian: Граф Дра́кула, transcription: Graph Drakula). References pl:Hrabia Łopatka pt-br:Count Spatula ru:Граф Жракула Category:Antagonists Category:Monster trucks Category:Trucks, buses Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters